


A Well Earned Promotion

by VTsuion



Series: Moments Aboard the USS Enterprise and Beyond [23]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Development, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Old Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Post-Star Trek I: The Motion Picture, Vulcan Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion
Summary: Spock is the best first officer in the fleet. It should come as no surprise that he is next on the list for a captaincy.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Moments Aboard the USS Enterprise and Beyond [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194522
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: The In Between





	A Well Earned Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Quill](https://www.pillowfort.social/quill) (aka [starspotted](https://starspotted.tumblr.com/)) for helping me polish for posting! All remaining faults are the result of my own stubbornness.

The intercom in Spock’s quarters buzzed and Kirk stood to answer it.

“Subspace transmission for Commander Spock,” Uhura reported. “It’s from Starfleet Command.”

Silently, Kirk reached out to Spock through their bond, questioning.

Spock was standing in the sonic shower just in the other room, his eyebrow raised, but the rest of Spock’s mind remained muted behind well-practiced barriers.

“Send it in,” Kirk said, not that he was looking forward to hearing from the admiralty.

 _If you would inform the admiral that I will be able to speak with them momentarily_ , Spock projected as Kirk crossed from Spock’s sleeping quarters into the small dining and conference area.

“Admiral Kirk?” Admiral Barret said, surprised, as Kirk settled in front of the viewscreen, “I was hoping to have a word with Commander Spock.”

“He’s occupied at the moment.”

“Oh, I was just wondering if he had considered our offer.”

Spock’s side of the bond fell even more silent than before.

“Offer?” Kirk asked.

“A starship.” The admiral faltered, giving way to static. “Surely, you can’t be surprised.”

“Surely.”

“The best First Officer in the fleet deserves a command of his own.”

“Of course,” Kirk said, but the words left a bitter taste in his mouth as much as he tried to tamp down on the feeling that his first officer was being stolen from under him.

“We look forward to hearing from him.”

 _Of course_. It echoed in Jim’s head as the admiral signed off. _Of course_ Spock had been tapped for a promotion. He must have been blind not to see it coming - anyone would have to be blind not to see how remarkable Spock was, far above and beyond the call of duty. But Jim was left feeling like the ground had fallen out beneath his feet.

“So, a promotion,” Jim said as Spock emerged from the bathroom, back in uniform. He was nothing if not efficient.

Spock’s thoughts remained muted as he martialed them into order, but he conveyed some small reassurance over their bond. “Jim, there is no cause for concern.”

Jim gave him a pointed, disbelieving look.

“You know I have never desired a command,” Spock elaborated. “I did not say anything merely because I thought it was not worth mentioning.”

Jim could feel the steady intention behind his words - of course he wasn’t going anywhere, it had been ridiculous to think that he was. Jim cracked a smile even as he pointed out, “You’re in high demand. They must be offering something good.”

“With your permission, Captain, I would prefer to remain aboard the _Enterprise_ as your First Officer.”

Jim grinned. “Permission granted, Commander.”

Their hands briefly brushed together, bringing them closer still, before the captain and his first officer left Spock’s quarters to return to the bridge, where their mission continued.

* * *

_Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched._

Their minds lingered together, intertwined, even after their identities and thoughts were again their own. Jim wound through the familiar, well-ordered corridors of Spock’s mind, never entirely in disarray even as he was inundated with Jim’s human emotions. Not that Spock was lacking in feelings of his own. Gentle affection rolled off of him in waves like the warmth that radiated from his body.

Spock lay on his back, Jim beside him with an arm across Spock’s stomach and their legs intertwined, his chin resting against Spock’s shoulder. The whisper of skin against skin echoed over their bond as Jim shifted in place, amplifying the slightest motion and making it seem like they were lying impossibly close together.

Jim let out a sigh of contentment and angled his head to get a better look at Spock’s subtle smile.

“I hope I’ve convinced you to remain on the _Enterprise_ ,” Jim teased, unable to entirely forget the position Spock had been offered - and he wasn’t the only one; the thought lingered in the back of Spock’s mind too.

Spock raised his eyebrow. “A valiant effort, but there is little anyone could do to change my mind. I have no intention of accepting any other post, as you are well aware.”

Jim leaned in and kissed him, aglow with his subtle affection. But as Spock’s thoughts drifted across their bond, nearly unrestrained, Jim detected an undercurrent of uncertainty. It wasn’t directed at him, as far as he could tell; instead it was a suggestion of self doubt.

He pulled back just enough to look Spock firmly in the eye. Although their minds were connected, he could have sworn he could tell more from Spock’s warm brown eyes than he could even through their bond.

“It is no cause for concern,” Spock insisted, speaking aloud for emphasis.

Jim raised an eyebrow in an attempt to mirror Spock’s distinctive expression of skepticism.

“You know that I have no desire to command a starship. I have always found you to be a more than sufficient commanding officer.”

“You would make a more than sufficient commanding officer yourself.”

“You are most kind, Jim, but I have always known that I am too human to command a crew of vulcans, and too vulcan to gain the trust of a crew of humans.”

“You’ve more than earned the trust of this crew - and of me.” Jim tried to convey all the firm assurance he could. “The Vulcans don’t know what they’re missing.”

Spock brushed his hand across Jim’s fingers, conveying all of the overflowing emotion he felt for him, the love that could not be expressed in words alone. He only meant to briefly bring their fingers together, but once they were together he found he had no desire to pull away.

“I owe it all to you,” Spock said at last. “I was most fortunate indeed that I was assigned to the _Enterprise_ as your first officer.”

Jim squeezed Spock’s hand. “I thought Vulcans didn’t believe in luck. If anything, I was lucky to be assigned an incomparable First Officer.”

This time it was Spock who leaned toward Jim for a human kiss.

* * *

“There is something troubling you,” Spock said, direct as ever, but not without sympathy.

Jim put down his fork and took a sip from his glass. They were having dinner in his quarters on the _Enterprise_ , enjoying a brief respite between emergencies.

Spock raised an eyebrow, still awaiting an answer.

“I’ll be fine,” Jim insisted. “We’ve had a good run.”

“Starfleet Command should have offered you the command that they are so eager to foist upon me.”

Jim shook his head. They both knew the _Enterprise_ was the only one for him. “Have you accepted it yet?”

Spock gave him a sharp look. “You know that I have no intention of accepting any command.”

The loyalty and concern were touching, but Jim could feel Spock’s underlying uncertainties and stark awareness of his own limits.

“You’ll make a great captain,” Jim said with a soft smile.

“The only ship I have ever commanded is the _Enterprise_ and only in your brief absences,” Spock replied merely for the sake of argument - he had little doubt he would reject the offer.

Jim grinned. “I made sure to give you plenty of practice.”

Spock inclined his head in appreciation, though he was well aware that had not been Jim’s intent at the time.

But it wasn’t the decision-making part of command that Spock was worried about, and they both knew it. Jim leaned forward and looked him firmly in the eye. “You’re the most hard working, dedicated man I know and any crew would have to be blind not to see that. It may take a little while for you to warm up to each other - even I didn’t earn the trust of the crew of the _Enterprise_ overnight. But wouldn’t take long for any crew to realize how lucky they are to have the best captain in the fleet.”

“And what of you?” Spock asked.

Jim’s smile turned rueful, but he wasn’t going to let Spock redirect the conversation that easily. “Don’t let me hold you back. I’ll get them to see sense eventually. In the meantime, the _Intrepid_ needs its captain.” He rested a reassuring hand on Spock’s arm..

“Jim,” Spock said in a tone that was meant to be reproachful, but Jim could feel his uncertainty.

“You’ll give me a run for my money,” Jim insisted. “And I’m always here if you need me.” With their bond, neither was ever truly alone.

Jim held out his first two fingers to Spock to let him deeper into his mind. Spock accepted the gesture, extending his own fingers to meet him.


End file.
